crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fumbling in the Dark
Trevas? Está aqui, secretamente! Seja atrapalhado por aí, mas não perca a unidade de gem claro !! - descrição do nível Fumbling in the Dark (F か い く や み か か で lit. In the Deep Darkness em japonês) é o segundo dos dois níveis secretos em''Crash Bandicoot'' eo Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogia''remasterização do primeiro jogo. Este nível é o trigésimo terceiro e verdadeiro nível final do jogo; também pode ser considerado o nível mais escuro da série. Ele só pode ser inserido assim que o Crash ganhar a chave em Jaws of Darkness e sua entrada estiver localizada logo após o Lights Out . Fumbling in the Dark expande a mecânica introduzida em Lights Out e é o segundo e último nível a usar essas mecânicas no jogo. Nesse nível, Crash se esgueira pelos corredores escuros e sinistros do Castelo Cortex . Porque a escuridão basicamente faz a passagem que ele atravessa e os inimigos são mortais, pois somente seus olhos vermelhos podem ser vistos, e ele não pode dizer quando saltar sobre poços. As máscaras Aku Aku brilham intensamente, iluminando o nível para que o Crash possa navegar.Coletar as máscaras é a maneira mais segura e única de passar o nível, o que significa que se Crash não encontrar outra máscara com rapidez suficiente, sua máscara atual começará a escurecer ou se ele for atingido por um inimigo, ele ficará preso no escuro. Tipos de caixas *Aku Aku Crate *Caixa de Checkpoint *Crash Crate (apenas na área secreta por trás do início do nível) *? Caixote (os únicos são Caixotes que foram previamente quebrados) *Caixa de Tempo (2/3 segundos) Contagem de perigos *Lâminas oscilantes: 20 *Ratos : 9 *Aranhas : 12 Parâmetros do estágio *Caixas Aku Aku: 13 *Grades TNT: Nenhum. *Outras caixas: 5 *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: Nenhum. *Brio Round Crates Bônus: Nenhum. *Caixas Redondas de Bônus Cortex: Nenhuma. *'Total de caixas: 18''' Trivialidades *Este é o único nível nos jogos do PlayStation 1 Crash cujo nome contém quatro palavras. Todos os outros níveis, pistas de corrida e minigames têm três palavras ou menos em seus nomes. *O jogador precisa ter cuidado ao girar ratos e aranhas , porque girá-los pode quebrar as caixas Aku Aku à distância, o que significaria que o Crash teria que passar por um período no futuro sem uma fonte de luz.Recomenda-se sempre saltar sobre esses inimigos neste nível, em vez de girá-los. *No início do nível, se Crash viajar para trás, seis caixas podem ser encontradas, necessárias para obter a gema clara. Um Aku Aku torna esta seção mais fácil, pois o Crash deve pular várias vezes para alcançá-las. *No protótipo, essa área com as caixas não está lá. **Ainda é possível que o Crash caia se ele cair muito para trás do engradado Aku Aku. *No protótipo, Fumbling in the Dark aparece como um nível normal em vez de um secreto. Isso ocorre porque as rodadas de bônus do Cortex não existem e as chaves ainda não foram desenvolvidas. *Na primeira versão do protótipo, Fumbling in the Dark tem texturas e parece ser mais completo que Lights Out . *No protótipo, Aku Aku tem sua aparência normal em vez de olhar fantasmagórico na versão final. Ele ainda ilumina o caminho mesmo que Crash realmente não precise dele para completar o nível. A razão para isto é desconhecida. *Este é o último nível desbloqueável do jogo. *Há uma falha neste nível onde se Crash entra com 2 máscaras Aku Aku e não morre, então uma das lâminas oscilantes no meio do nível balança para frente e para trás ao invés de lado a lado como normal.Isso nem sempre acontece no entanto. Lights Out tem uma lâmina similar perto do final do nível. *O nome do nível soa similar ao Alone in the Dark , que é o nome de uma série de videogame. Galeria FumblingintheDark1996.png FumblingintheDark2017.png|Remasterizado fumblinginthedark1.png en:Fumbling in the Dark es:Fumbling in the Dark fr:Fumbling in the Dark it:Fumbling in the Dark ru:Fumbling in the Dark Categoria:Nível